A Cook Makes A Thief Takes
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: For a homeless and uneducated 19 year old like Kuroko Tetsuya, one would think life was hard for a street rat like him. He didn't agree. He had fun stealing food even though he only stole for survival. The cops? No match for him. He can outrun them any day. However one day he gets into unknown territory while evading the police and finds... a restaurant? Chef/Thief AU Akakuro
1. Chapter 1

_**I got this idea during the week where I couldn't really sleep. I mean, I had to think of something as I try to go to sleep right? Then this idea popped up. I'm like "Okay, I love thievery and I love cooking. Why not mix both?" So this idea was born. However, I just hope I can make good chapters and make this a long story...**_

_Italics: Thoughts_

_Italics With Underlining: Narrorating_

* * *

Deep blue eyes glanced around the room. There were shouts here and there and lots of clicks of pans and the sounds of cooking alarms going off to signal a dish is done. The eyes spotted a young male exiting aroom which he earlier found out was a food room. It looks like they had fresh tomatoes and a packet of ripe strawberries in their hands. The male set the packet of strawberries beside another man before returning to his station.

The other young chef took the packet and began cutting the strawberries as soon as the container was open. Once finished, they set the freshly cut strawberries on a beautiful looking desert. _Chocolate Strawberry Torte, no less,_ Kuroko thought.

The man who made the lovely desert moved around busy chefs cooking away and set it on a counter before continuing to cook. Another man came in and began gathering dishes on a tray from the counter before taking them out through double doors.

It sounds like a slow and careful process, but this happened in only about a minute. It was almost insane to Kuroko Tetsuya, the new chef at Kiseki Restaurant. He wasn't used to being in such a busy kitchen in one of the most famous restaurants in Japan. He wasn't even supposed to be there. How did he get in this situation.

_Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning..._ Kuroko thought to himself.

* * *

_First off, I don't even have a home._

Kuroko walked down the busy street, avoiding pedestrians easily. He hummed quietly as he glanced around at the cafe's and stores all around. Where should he go to today? Definitely not the super market at the end of the street. He went there yesterday so they might be on guard after what happened.

First he wondered what he was in the mood for. Maybe some fresh strawberries or a simple loaf of bread. If he was lucky, maybe he could steal some of his favorite cheese. He never got to steal any cheese because he tried to save food as much as he could and cheese goes bad quickly.

He decided to go for the bread since it would be easier to hold when running and he would be able to eat some today and save some for tomorrow if need be.

His blue eyes spotted a nice bakery across the street. After carefully crossing the street when no cars were coming he walked towards the bakery. He was only a few feet away from the door when he could smell all the delicious scents of sweets inside. When he opened the door he took a moment to relish the scents before walking inside.

A woman at the counter greeted him happily and he returned the greeting. For being a homeless 19 year old, he didn't look too bad appearance wise. Some people hung their clothes on the lines in alleyways. One only had to climb up the alleyway, snatch a few pieces of clothing and there you go. New clothing for a few weeks.

_Now I know what you are thinking. I'm 19, why do I not have a job? I have been educated, right? Well, kind of._

He has been educated but he's been in a home for boys for most of his life. That's right, he was homeless from the beginning. Well, more like... Family-less... He lived in a foster home until he was 16. Although the people who took him in didn't really... treat him well. He left the house in secret and been alone ever since.

It wasn't as bad as he thought though. Being homeless might sound bad but it was fun for Kuroko. Besides the stealing. He didn't like stealing but after three years of living on the streets, he supposed he had to stop feeling so guilty at some point. He was always a good kid when he grew up. He still is but the police and town didn't think so. Only a few noticed him when he stole because he had this lack of presence he gained at a young age. Though that was enough for word to spread that a food thief was going around.

That didn't stop Kuroko though. He has to eat to live so he had to.

He did try to apply to a few places however when they heard how little he's been educated they didn't accept his requests to work somewhere. Well, it didn't matter. He got to live perfectly fine this way. Plus he had fun even if he was 19 now. Although he did kind of look like a teen even though he was now an adult.

So yes, he knew quite a bit but of course he's not the best in everything. Although there was one thing he had talent in without his own knowledge. It was something he did all the time yet he never realized because he's focused on surviving.

Kuroko was about to head to the bread section of the bakery but something caught his eye. He went up to the pastries on display, looking in awe. "A blueberry cheesecake..." It looked well done too. It was made almost perfectly from what Kuroko could see. And the scent...

"There isn't too much Graham cracker crumbs and it didn't go over board on the blueberry." Kuroko murmured, looking at the dessert. He moved on, seeing an upside down lava cake.

"They have one of those here?" Kuroko asked himself in astonishment. It was obviously cooked correctly. The brownie on the outside didn't look dry at all, which he found happened often, believe it or not. The chocolate sauce definitely looked appetizing. "Hmm... But strawberry or even caramel would have made the flavors better, almost burst..."

"I guess you're right." The woman replied which surprised Kuroko. "I'll remember that for next time." Kuroko stared for a moment before nodding, quieting down. He didn't mean to bring attention to himself.

_Though if you're thinking I have a talent with food, you're correct. I didn't realize it at the time, but what happens later that day made me realize._

So the usual happened. He looked around, pretending to be interested in everything. (Even though he unconsciously was interested, occasionally taking notes on different sweets.) Then he struck. He was sure that was enough time for the woman to forget about him so his lack of presence kicked in. He took a package of bread before running from the store.

The woman must have heard the door slamming open because she called after him. All well, he was already down the street. He kept the package close to him as he ran, skillfully avoiding pedestrians walking on the street.

He was nearing the park when he heard the sirens approaching. Kuroko resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he saw a single police car. Honestly, just one or two police men wouldn't be enough to catch him. He ran into the park, deciding to take a short cut.

He looked back, seeing the police men only just enter the park when he was already heading towards the middle. He chuckled softly, finding it amusing to see only two police men after him. Although there was something he just remembered.

The park was not his territory. His territory was an abandoned gym in a small middle school. The gym was long forgotten and no one ever entered it anymore. Now he lived there and everyone believes a ghost lives there. It only helped him.

But the park with all the trees and dogs... It was not his territory. He tended to avoid it but he just needed to pass through. Hopefully he would be lucky and none would see him...

Just as he thought that Kuroko felt something heavy tackle him. They stumbled in the grass and Kuroko groaned when they finally stop. It couldn't be... He didn't want to open his eyes but he already knew what if was.

He looked up, seeing a big saint Bernard on him. It wasn't a police dog, he knew that. It was one of those brats dogs... One of the DogKeepers dogs. They were young kids who lived at a foster home in town. However they snuck away almost everyday and fled to the park. The park was their hideout despite being an open area.

They befriended all the dogs there, owned or stray. That's why the park was their territory because they had those dogs on their side.

Kuroko tried pushing the heavy dog off him, needing to flee from the police. It moved but not after grabbing his bread and running off. "Hey!" Kuroko called after the dog who ran to a little kid.

"That's 25 - 23 Tetsuya!" The kid called out.

"Brat, give the bread back!" Kuroko said as he stood up. He had to get it back quick because the police were gaining quickly. He didn't have any grudges against those kids. He used to mess with them but little did he know, they were also mischievous. It became a game and being kids, they were getting away with a lot so that's why they were winning.

"You have to come and get it!" The kid replied before running off with the big dog. Kuroko frowned, wondering if it was worth it to chase after the kid. Well, he could always steal or get the kid back later. Right now he had other things to deal with.

Kuroko ran off away from the park. He didn't want to meet up with any other kids. He had enough to deal with now that the police were closing in. He looked around as he ran, wondering where to go. The alleys were the best choice because they were confusing sometimes unless you memorized everything everywhere. Like Kuroko.

He took a turn down an alley. He looked back, seeing the police were still after him. Well, he would lose them in the alleyways.

He continued running, focusing on where he was going and which turns to take. He didn't need to worry about how close the police were. All that mattered was watching where he was going. After all, there was still a few parts of town he doesn't know nor memorized. It could possibly be his downfall if he ended up in a different part of the city he didn't know.

Kuroko continued taking sharp turns, successfully gaining distance away from the police. He heard one of them use their device on their shoulder to call for back up but Kuroko knew it was pointless. He chuckled as he ran, finally getting away from the police.

Honestly, it was too easy. He slowed into a walk when he didn't hear anything. He relaxed, smiling as he walked forward. He didn't even realize he's never been in this alley before. He was too focused on his victory.

"Still too fast for them huh?" Kuroko asked allowed, stretching his arms slightly.

How many times has he successfully evaded the police? He was 19 now. Sure he had a small build and was more for speed rather than strength, but surely they should have caught him by now.

Kuroko smirked, brushing a hand through his blue hair. He was barley even sweating. When he was young he had a low stamina but having to run for his life, he eventually made it grow.

He chuckled as he began humming, having a slight jump in step. His feet moved as if he was retracing dance steps. He was just giddy, he couldn't help it. He always felt this way after having his fun. He might have to go back and get that bread from that brat and his dog but it was still fun evading the police.

Kuroko continued humming until the words came out as song lyrics. "All the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger."

He moved about, avoiding the trash and glass on the alleyway floors. If he wasn't too preoccupied with himself, he would have noticed that the alleys he went into were never this dirty.

"I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you." Kuroko spun around a little, laughing slightly to himself.

_Yes, for a 19 year old, I am pretty childish. Well, I never really did have a nice childhood so give me a break._

Kuroko continued spinning around or moving his feet quickly. He was good with agility so he doubted he would fall. "With them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like-"

He froze immediately when he felt his back bump into someone. There shouldn't be anyone else in the alley. Plus he sang in front of them. How embarrassing.

He felt hands grab his arms before he looked up. He had to tilt his head back to see who it was. Of course it was a police officer. They weren't the ones from before. Back up? Well, he refused to dance right into their hands. Literally.

Before they could even speak, Kuroko broke away from the surprised man before running. Okay, screw knowing where he was going. He had to get out of there. Plus his embarrassment was still fresh in his mind and he didn't know what to think.

_At this time, I was confused and embarrassed. Not a good combination. I ended up getting further into unknown territory._

Kuroko panted as he ran. He didn't know how long he's been running but it's definitely tiring. He didn't hear the police for a while but he still ran. He took random directions, almost tripping over everything in the alley a few times before.

Eventually he slowed down, gasping for a breath. At least his adrenaline was going down, but that would mean he would be really tired. He would need to find a place to stay for the day. He continued walking down the alley which was slowly getting bigger and bigger as if cars could drive through it. Huh, he's never seen an alley like that before.

He then realized he's never been there before. In his haste, he forgot to memorize where he went. Now he was lost. His stomach growled right after his realization. Okay, lost and hungry.

Kuroko took a deep breath, calming himself. No matter how hungry he gets he can't let his guard down. Even if he was tired. He looked around but froze on the spot. What was this? He stared in front of him at steps leading up to two double doors. His eyes spotted a nice black and red motorcycle leaning against the wall. He didn't pay much attention to it at the moment. He was never interested in cars and stuff like that.

He blinked in confusion before looking left and right. He was still in the huge alley. Wait... Was this the back way of some building? Perhaps these are the back doors of some storage room. Maybe he could get inside and rest for the day. Then he'll go out and find out where he was. Maybe get some food to eat too.

As he walked towards the doors he decided to check out the bike. It definitely looked like it was in good condition. If he had to have a vehicle, he wouldn't mind having an agile and maneuverable vehicle like this.

Finally, he left the motorcycle and hesitantly approached the double doors. What if this wasn't a storage room and actually some building full of people? It scared him a little but he supposed if he was in a different part of town he won't be recognized.

He breathed in slightly before trying to open one of the doors. It surprisingly opened and Kuroko looked inside. It was a... kitchen? Not just any kitchen. It was a big kitchen with many stations. Like the ones you see in restaurants. He bet that no matter how many chefs they had it would take a while for it to feel crowded.

Kuroko walked inside, looking around once more just to make sure no one was inside. There was an office across the room but he doubted anyone was inside. Why were the doors to a kitchen open? This must be some restaurant, so if that's the case then...

Kuroko slowly began to realize something. This was a kitchen. Possibly a restaurant. What do restaurants serve? Food! He could get food! He looked around until he spotted a metal door. Perhaps it was a food room! He was so hungry and focused on the door as he walked over that he didn't notice a few eyes watching him from the office window.

He slowly opened the heavy door and peered inside. It was definitely a food room. It was a bit small and narrow but it definitely had good foods inside. He walked into the room, looking around. They had asparagus, fresh grapes, and even cheese wheels! Everything looked so fresh and so good, Kuroko didn't know where to start.

_Little did I know..._

"Well, Look at what we have here." A new voice rang out.

_..That walking through those doors.._

Kuroko froze and didn't turn around upon hearing the new voice.

_..Would change my life so much._

"You must be the new recruit that's supposed to try out today."

Kuroko blinked in confusion. Recruit? What did this person mean? He slowly turned around and was surprised to find not just one person but actually six. The one in the front was a short redhead who must have spoken. Wait, he shouldn't call someone who's taller than him short...

The others were a bit... unnatural. They had hair the color of the rainbow except one who had simple grey hair although they weren't old. Well, apparently these six people, besides the redhead, have gone overboard with the dye...

Before he could ask what they meant, a blonde spoke. "Yeah! Although you're a bit early but nevertheless, that's alright. It's even better!"

Kuroko stared before it clicked. He could use this to escape. He swallowed back his nervousness before giving a smile that looked completely natural. "As I always say, better early than late."

"I see you've already began looking at the food. You said you wanted to apply for a job here when you called and would even cook a nice dish to prove your worth. You're good at timing because just recently one of our chefs have moved on to go to another restaurant. If you do good today, you'll get the opening." The redhead in front said.

Kuroko almost shivered when he saw the male stare at him as if his eyes were telling a different story than he really said. He might be shorter than the rest but he was obviously the boss. What a strange but terrifying man.

"Yes.." Kuroko murmured, looking down slightly. His clothes weren't too dirty so he was glad it wasn't obvious that he was a Slumdog. A street rat.

"It's strange though," A male with dark blue hair commented. "He looks like a teenager."

"I am 19, thank you." Kuroko said although he wasn't angry. He got that a lot.

"Such a young age to be a good cook. Tell me, do you have what it takes?" The redhead asked, stepping closer. Now Kuroko could clearly see the chef's mismatched eyes. One red, one gold. Strange as it may be, it... actually suited the redhead.

Kuroko bit his lip, looking at the rainbow colored chef's. Maybe he could just try to cook, fail, then leave. No harm done. "I have what it takes. Just let me get a station ready."

The redhead studied him for a moment, almost making him uncomfortable with such staring, before turning away. "Shintaro, show him to his station. He'll be using yours since yours is cleanest at the moment." He seemed to have glared at everyone else while saying this.

Kuroko watched when all the chef's moved out the way and walked off, obviously not wanting to mess with the boss. Though a green haired male wearing glasses stayed behind. "This is Midorima Shintaro, he's a good chef despite his Megane looks."

The thief chuckled softly when he noticed the green haired male named Midorima didn't seem to enjoy the comment.

"And I am Akashi Seijuuro," Akashi held out his hand for Kuroko. "And you are?"

Kuroko stared at Akashi's hand. Could he trust this man? He reluctantly took Akashi's hand. "Kuroko Tetsuya..." He noted the firm grip before the chef pulled his hand away.

"As I said, Shintaro will show you where you'll cook your dish. Take as much time as you need although we are open tonight so I don't advise taking too long. And if any of the other's bother you, please tell me." Akashi said as he lead Kuroko out of the food room.

Kuroko noticed the other's were looking at him although they turned away and continued what they were doing once the redhead glared. "Um... What are they doing now exactly?"

"Setting up. Some of the food needs to be prepared before hand, like the bread. Or they are cleaning up. If you join you'll be doing the same." Akashi explained before they stopped at a station. "You can work here for now. Though if you do a good job, even exceed my expectations, maybe I'll let you cook tonight when the restaurant opens."

Akashi moved away, leaving Kuroko beside Midorima. "Shintaro, I trust you in his care for now. I have some things to handle. I'll be back to check on you," He said before pausing. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko shuddered at how the redhead purred his name before walking off. What a strange head chef... He looked at Midorima, wondering what to do.

"Well... I suppose you should get an idea of what you want to cook. We should have everything you need in the food room. However if you can't find anything, just go to Kise. He is the blonde working on the bread at the moment." Midorima informed.

"Thank you." Kuroko said politely. He waited until Midorima walked off before sighing. He wouldn't be able to sneak off because those doors were so loud and they were all still in the same kitchen. Like he planned, he would just cook and purposefully fail so he could leave. Maybe he could even steal something from the food room before hand.

He hummed as he stared at the station, wondering what to make. He wasn't familiar with professional meals... Maybe he could look around the food room and take whatever he could and just... Throw it in a pot. Yeah, that way they would see he really was an idiot and would just kick him out.

Nodding to himself, Kuroko went back to the food room. He looked around, wondering what to take. What would he be able to make? What does he _want _to make?

Some kind of dish. He didn't want to make a dessert or appetizer. He wanted to make a real meal. He hummed as he looked around, trying to decide if he should do a meat dish or a stew.

_I could make Cajun Cassoulet, or Chicken Scaparella. Maybe even a Carrot Soup with a Caraway-Bread Crumb Topping. _He was actually getting excited, looking around at all the food. There was so much in one area. He forgot about his plans to fail. Hell, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Even if he failed badly, when was he ever going to cook in a kitchen again?

Just the thought of food made Kuroko's stomach growl. He groaned softly. He was really hungry but he didn't know if it was okay to eat what was in the food room. He would pull through it until he was done.

That was until he spotted his favorite food. He mentioned before that there were cheese wheels but they had more than just cheddar. They just _had_ to entice him with his favorite of all time. The mix of cheddar and mozzarella together.

Kuroko licked his lips slightly, staring at the fresh dairy product. He really wanted to eat it... But if he was caught what would that look like? He didn't think chefs ate while they cooked. It would be disrespectful in his view. Well, he wasn't a chef!... But he still felt bad when he thought about taking it. Surely a nibble won't do any harm?

Kuroko suddenly heard someone coming and looked away, trying to look at different foods again. He expected the blonde or Midorima but it was the dark blue haired man this time.

"Everything okay? Don't want you dying in here or something." He said when he walked inside.

"Everything's fine." Kuroko murmured. Just then his stomach grumbled again and he dead panned. Of all times for his stomach to betray him.

"You sound hungry there. Didn't have breakfast?"

"No... Some kid in the park ruined my breakfast." It wasn't a lie. Kuroko wanted to avoid lying as much as possible. He just wouldn't say all the details is all.

"I see..." The chef murmured before looking around. "Well... I suppose you can have a little something..." As soon as he said that, Kuroko looked at him with bright eyes as if he was a dog who received praise. "What do you want?"

Kuroko didn't hesitate to look at the cheese again. It would be quick to eat and would fill him for a little while. However he wasn't tall enough to reach it unlike the other chef.

"I'm Aomine Daiki." They introduced as they handed Kuroko the food. The latter thanked him for the food, mumbled his name, then began to eat quickly. He would normally eat slow and save the food but he really was hungry. Plus he could hopefully steal more later. "You sure are hungry huh?"

Kuroko nodded, still eating the food. He couldn't believe this Aomine person gave him a whole wedge!

"So what are you thinking of cooking?" Aomine asked.

"I was thinking..." Kuroko swallowed down the rest of the food in his mouth. "Maybe Chicken Scaparella.."

"You sound like a professional chef." Aomine said. "Have you worked in any other restaurants before?" He became confused when Kuroko shook his head. "Well... Did you go to a culinary school?"

"Not really.." Kuroko murmured. "Mind if you help me get the ingredients for the dish?" He then ate the rest of the cheese in his hands so he couldn't talk. Hopefully the other would get the hint to stop asking questions.

"Alright... Well, I'll get the basics for you then." Aomine said. "The meat is in a different room so I'll go get that for you."

Kuroko swallowed the food in his mouth as Aomine walked off. He sighed in relief before looking around. Sure he could make a simple Chicken Scaparella but he wanted to impress that redhead named Akashi. He didn't know why but he just wanted to do a good job.

He started gathering ingredients that he thought would go well with the chicken. Things like cloves of garlic or a lemon. He figured the salt and pepper were always by the station. After collecting what he needed he began to leave the room. He spotted a can of chicken broth and decided to take that.

He went to the station where a few chicken cutlets were waiting. Aomine must've dropped them off before getting back to work. It's good that they are already cut. That makes things easier for Kuroko.

He set the ingredients down before looking around. There defiantly was salt and pepper at each station as well as flour. Kuroko glanced around until he found a few shelves that held glass bottles. He walked to it and looked around until he found olive oil and white wine. He was never a fan of wine or any other alcohols alike. He never tried any in the first place and never planned to. Not like he can easily get his hands on a wine glass anyway.

Kuroko went back to his station and made sure he had all of his ingredients. 6 Chicken cutlets, 8 cloves of garlic, olive oil, a lemon, white wine, parsley, a can of chicken broth, butter, sweet vinegar peppers, the flour with salt and pepper, and finally cornstarch.

Kuroko licked his lips slightly, already imagining a nice meal. He might not have really cooked before but he could tell that if this was cooked right, it should taste delicious. He just hoped he was right as he began to cook.

* * *

Kuroko sat on the steps outside the kitchen, his hands covering his face. He didn't know why he felt so dreadful. He should be happy. It's not everyday that a homeless and childish thief like himself became a chef.

His dish was almost perfect. Even Akashi seemed surprised by the taste but no one but Kuroko noticed his surprise. When he said it was good, everyone else decided to try and they agreed. They all agreed that he definitely should get hired. He wondered what they would think when he told them he wasn't educated but he stayed quiet.

He should feel lucky. He has a good job now but... How long will that last? What if someone recognized his face from the other part of town? He might be in a different part of town but someone might recognize him. Or what if one of them pressed too much and found out about his past? He'll be fired immediately.

He sighed and looked up. How could he create such a great dish? He was nothing but a thief. Never stepped near an oven in his life yet a big group of chefs enjoyed his meal. Maybe it was because he stole so many foods and tasted them that he gained a gift? There was no way he could be born with such a gift... He was only a thief.

Kuroko shuddered when he remembered Akashi's words when he said he would get the job.

_"You did well." Akashi said once everyone quieted down. "I'm sure every one here agrees that you should get the job?"_

_Kuroko saw that almost everyone nodded. He noticed the male with grey hair didn't say or do anything. Just decided to watch to see if he got the job Kuroko supposed._

_"Then I'll introduce you to everyone." Akashi said. "You already know me and Shintaro. That's Ryota Kise, Murasakibara Atsushi, Haizaki Shougo, Aom-"_

_"He already knows my name." Aomine commented. "So don't worry about introducing me."_

_"Alright... Well, now you know everyone. The last chef we had that had to go was Nijimura Shuzo. Now whenever you're here or even off work, you can get to know them more. The restaurant is never opened on Wednesdays so that's a day off, and I'll come up with the rest of your schedule." Akashi explained._

_"While you're here, you're expected to help out with preparing before hand. No excuses unless you have something important or its an emergency. You have sick days and vacation days of course." Midorima explained for Akashi._

_"Exactly." Akashi said. "There are only a few rules we have."_

_Kuroko saw that Akashi's eyes got hard all of a sudden as if a warning. He tried not to shiver at the gaze._

_"Respect your other chefs. The only reason to yell in the kitchen is to tell the time for a dish or to tell the other chefs what the next order is. Not for a fight."_

_Kuroko didn't like attention anyway._

_"If you are asked to serve tables and take their orders, instead of cook, do not refuse. There is a reason for that. I would never send you or anyone else out there unless it was necessary."_

_Kuroko was a little nervous about that. What if someone recognized his face?_

_"Now the last rule is most important." Akashi said. His voice made it obvious that great punishment would ensue if this was broken. "Never steal food from this kitchen. A chef makes, a thief takes."_

Kuroko sighed as he remembered the memory. Why did it feel like it was directed at him? Of course Akashi wasn't looking directly at him and his voice didn't hint anything either. Perhaps it was anxiety. He was a thief so hearing about something like that would scare anyone.

Though that last rule would mean he would not be able to steal food. Not yet anyway. If he stole now, it would obviously point to him first. He couldn't have that attention.

_I didn't know why I didn't follow my plans of making a bad dish. I still never knew exactly why myself._

Well, at least he had a job now. Maybe if the pay was good he could eventually get a home.

Kuroko frowned at the thought of a home. The only homes he ever knew was that over crowded foster home and that abusive family's home. He never liked homes. His abandoned gym? That's not home. That's shelter. He's never going to have a home again.

He once heard that home is where you belong, or where your loved ones are. "Well I never belonged anywhere and I don't have any loved ones." Kuroko grumbled. "I never had a home in the first place."

He suddenly picked up the sounds of someone walking down the alley and became nervous. What if it was a police on patrol? Or was looking for him? He was tempted to run inside but that would look suspicious to the chefs. He forced himself to calm down and watched to see who it was.

It wasn't a police which was good, but instead a man. He looked young but he was certainly tall. And what strange hair! Black and red? Those were his favorite colors. But what was this person doing here?

"Um.." The stranger decided to talk first. "Is this the restaurant?"

Kuroko stared for a second before realizing who this was. This was the man who was supposed to get interviewed, not himself. If he let the man in they'll realize he was a fake and fire him if not call the police. He had to find a way to get rid of him. He thought for a moment before coming up with a plan.

Kuroko slowly stood up without answering the question. He couldn't be too loud or else the chefs might come and see what's going on and he'll be in trouble. He had to do this quick. He walked down the steps before looking at the stranger with a tired and anxious look.

"Hey, are you okay..?" They asked hesitantly. They walked forward to help Kuroko but he already walked down the steps and walked up to the man. Before he could ask again, he grasped the man's arms tightly.

"The kitchen... The chefs.. I can't handle it!" He yelled but made sure to keep his voice down.

"What are you-?" It was obvious the man was startled when Kuroko cut him off.

"It's so loud and it's hot inside. When the head chef gets angry he throws a butcher knife at you!" Kuroko said, holding onto the man tighter. He could see the discomfort and scared look in their eyes. Good, his plan was working.

"Hey.." They murmured while trying to get Kuroko's hands away. The thief just held on tightly.

"Go while you can. Don't think of joining. You won't be able to leave! That last chef? He didn't move onto another restaurant or get fired or anything. He tried to leave but... The head chef said he wanted to talk to him and the chef just... disappeared!"

This got the man running. Kuroko watched him run off. Once he was gone he chuckled in amusement. Hopefully they won't come back. He needed this job so he would be able to eventually steal the food inside. Then once he got enough money he'll be able to buy food so he doesn't have to be a thief.

He wondered how long it would last but he supposed he better take advantage of the situation. He turned around when he heard the doors opening. It was that blonde named Kise.

"Hey, come on inside! I'll show you around the kitchen then you can help us set up for tonight!"

"Coming!" Kuroko said and happily walked up the steps. He looked back down the alley way with a small smirk before turning back and smiling at Kise. "Come on, I'll enjoy a nice tour."

* * *

_And now we are in the present._

Kuroko sighed as he looked down and focused on his own dish. It was a salmon that was supposed to be broiled in a saucepan. He had a station in the corner but he had everything he needed. Apricot nectar, dried apricots, honey, soy sauce, ginger, garlic, cinnamon and cayenne.

That guy named Haizaki was told before the restaurant opened to tell Kuroko the recipe so he could cook the dish. It didn't really get through to Kuroko except the ingredients. It didn't help that Haizaki told him quickly then left when he tried to ask him if he could go slower.

He remembered Haizaki saying something about measurements but he didn't know what to do about that. He didn't know about fractions. When he cooked before he just added the ingredients according to his instincts. He wanted to do that now but what if he messed up? What if he got fired? He couldn't ask the other chefs either because he shouldn't distract them from their own dishes. Plus no one can know that he isn't educated.

Kuroko sighed before beginning to cook. He had to follow his instincts once more. He just hoped he was right.

He started on the ingredients first, getting them prepped for the salmon. Haizaki said it was a hot and sweet glazed salmon so he supposed he had to mix up some ingredients to glaze the salmon with. If he got red wine and mixed a tiny bit with the cinnamon, ginger, and soy sauce, he was sure it would taste delicious.

Nodding to himself, he got a bowl and reached over for the wine in his station. He started with the dry ingredients first before adding the soy sauce and wine.

"Hey, the recipe doesn't call for red wine."

Kuroko looked up when he noticed Haizaki was there. Was he glaring? "I'm sorry... But I thought it would make the dish a little better..." He murmured.

"It's better to follow the recipe. Don't try to act like the cool chef that knows everything about food. No one here cares if you can brag about how you know how to make a dish taste better." Haizaki scolded.

"I don't see any problem with making a dish better." Kuroko said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"People pay money for a certain food. If the taste is better or we use more ingredients, then that will effect this restaurant." Haizaki said. "We could get more money but instead you're basically giving them free good quality food."

"I think it will make the restaurant more noticeable then." Kuroko said. He didn't know why he was fighting. He said he wouldn't bring attention to himself. Was it because this person was being so rude?

"What's going on here?"

Kuroko looked behind Haizaki and noticed Akashi. He must've heard their arguing. He didn't say anything, turning away from Haizaki.

"I don't appreciate arguments during open hours." Akashi said. He walked forward and Haizaki had to step back to get out of the redhead's way. "Get back to your station." He ordered to the grey haired male. Haizaki grumbled but walked away without another word.

"Sorry." Kuroko murmured. He didn't look at Akashi at all. He just stared at the food that he should be cooking.

"It's alright. He's always hard on new recruits." Akashi reassured. He walked closer and stood beside Kuroko. "Red wine?"

"...He wasn't clear when he said the recipe... I heard some ingredients but I didn't hear the measurements and such..." He didn't want Akashi to know that he wasn't educated, especially about fractions like he mentioned earlier.

"I see." Akashi said. "So you decided to mix some of the ingredients with red wine to create a glaze?"

"Yes..." Kuroko mumbled. "If you want me to stop and get out, I'll just go now."

Akashi stopped the boy before he walked away from his station. "It's a good idea Tetsuya," Kuroko was surprised to hear his first name. "But tell me next time. I know you're new and I'll let it slide. You didn't necessarily do anything wrong, alright?"

Kuroko didn't look completely convinced and just nodded. He took a deep breath, finding that the kitchen felt a little hotter.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko looked back at Akashi when he heard his name. "Do you want to cook?"

It may seem like a blunt question but Kuroko realized it was very important. Akashi wanted to know if he even wanted to cook in this restaurant. He should say no so he could get out of the hot stuffy kitchen and return to his thief life. What's the point of staying? He survived three years alone with no money. He didn't need money.

Kuroko sighed a little and leaned against the counter. He didn't know why but he felt a little light headed. It also felt a little harder to breath which was weird because he knew he didn't have asthma.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"I'm okay." Kuroko reassured with a small smile. "I'll cook. I can't just give up, can I?"

Akashi seemed reluctant but nodded. "Alright. Don't push yourself, alright?"

"I understand. You can trust me." Kuroko said. Once Akashi walked off after giving him a final look, he sighed. Why did he say he will cook? Probably so he could get to the food easier. Once he got their trust he would be able to steal the food in the storage perhaps every other night.

He turned back to the food. Once his mind cleared he continued what he was doing. He made sure to be a little quicker since he did lose a few minutes in time.

Soon enough he had the glazed salmon cooking on a saucepan. All it had to do was fry now. He looked around, wondering what he should do. Look for the next order? Yeah, that sounds right.

He quickly left his station once he made sure everything was alright. He went to the rack where the orders usually hung. There were only two there and it looks like Aomine was coming to take one.

"How is your first night here so far?" Aomine asked as he took an order. He saw Kuroko couldn't reach and gave him his.

"Already got scolded by that grey haired guy." Kuroko sighed.

"That's normal. Ignore him." Aomine said, reassuring Kuroko. "Here, come with me for a second."

Confused but curious, Kuroko followed Aomine to his station. It looks like there was crusted eggplant cooking on a saucepan. The oven was on as well. What was cooking in the oven? "What's in the oven?"

"Moist chedder-garlic oven fried chicken breasts." Aomine said with a smirk.

"What a mouthful." Kuroko said in amusement.

"Maybe but it certainly is delicious when cooked right." Aomine said. "They should be done so I wanted to show you what they look like."

"I bet they look good." Kuroko said, stepping back a little so Aomine could open the oven. He watched curiously as Aomine pulled open the oven. He got a glimpse of the food before his vision wavered. It was worse than before and it was even harder to breathe all of a sudden. He felt like he could only breathe in so little air which was hot.

"Hey, you okay?" Kuroko heard Aomine's voice but he could barley make out his face. He shook his head, trying to lean on the counter.

Aomine stared at the boy before realizing what was happening. "Kise, take over my station for a minute!" He shouted quickly which got everyone's attention. He took Kuroko's arm and quickly lead him to the double doors. He almost made the poor boy fall since he was so dizzy.

Aomine stopped once they were outside in the wide alley. He let go of Kuroko and watched as the new chef bent over, hands on his knees. He could hear him coughing before trying to get as much fresh air in his lungs as he could.

Kuroko was just relieved that his vision and breath returned. He took a moment to relax before standing up straight. He looked at Aomine who looked at him with concern and amusement. "What?"

"You never told us you couldn't handle heat well." Aomine said. Kuroko didn't say anything. He knew he hated the heat but it's never been a big problem for him. He loved winter and the cold but when summer came, he usually stayed in a library in town that had air conditioning and free books to read.

"Sorry. I thought I got over it." Kuroko decided to say.

"You definitely worried me there." Aomine said. "I bet you worried everyone else too."

"Sorry." Kuroko apologized again. "Can we go back inside? I'm sure you need to run your station." Plus he still had to do that second order he got.

"Are you sure you want to continue cooking?" Kuroko almost frowned when he heard the same question Akashi asked him. Sure Aomine meant if he wanted to continue cooking tonight or not, but he didn't like hearing it again.

"I'll cook." Kuroko said and walked towards the double doors. "Come on."

* * *

"I never knew you couldn't stand the heat." Kise said with a frown. Kise and Kuroko were left behind to clean the kitchen. It was Kise's turn and Kuroko was supposed to go but Akashi asked him to stay behind and wait for him to finish his work in his office.

Kuroko didn't know why but agreed. He decided to help Kise clean so he could be useful.

"I thought I got over it." Kuroko said with a shrug.

"You could have passed out. Aominicchi said you almost did." Kise said worriedly.

"Well I'm fine now so it's alright." Kuroko didn't know why Kise cared so much. They literally met just that day. Plus he was a thief. No one cares for thieves.

"You're lucky we had a small fan in Akashicchi's office to put at your station." Kise continued.

"I could have cooked without it." Kuroko grumbled. He didn't like it how he worried everyone and bothered Akashi by making him leave his station and get the fan. He held everyone back in his first day. Perhaps he just wasn't cut out to be a chef.

Kise noticed his discomfort and decided not to push it. He continued wiping the counters, trying to think of what to say. "What was that about with Haizaki?"

"He said I wasn't doing the recipe right since I was making it taste better than it should." Kuroko frowned as he spoke. "Childish."

"He just doesn't want to waste ingredients is all I suppose." Kise reassured. He didn't like it when people in the kitchen fought. "He's not as bad as you think. You just got to get to know him."

Kuroko tried not to roll his eyes. They might think he's just an innocent chef but really, he's not even a chef. He's not even educated.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko looked up from the counters when he heard Akashi's voice. "I'm finished. Let's go outside?" Kuroko nodded and put the cloth up since he wouldn't clean anymore.

"Good luck Kise-san." Kuroko said as he followed Akashi outside. He noticed the motorcycle was still there. There was no way this belonged to Akashi.

"So what did you need to speak with me about?" Kuroko asked. He watched as Akashi easily moved the bike to the middle of the alley.

"I'm just making sure you are alright." Akashi answered. "And I want to see if you want to keep cooking."

"But I-"

"I know you already answered." Akashi cut him off. He looked at him seriously but softly. "But I want to know the real answer. Do you want to cook? No one is forcing you Tetsuya."

"Is this about what happened with the heat?" Kuroko asked. He watched Akashi move onto the bike although he didn't put the keys in yet or put on his helmet.

"Partially. But when you answered before, I don't think you were answering truthfully." Akashi explained.

"But I want to cook!" Kuroko said which surprised himself. "...I want to cook." He repeated in a whisper.

"Then there you go." Akashi replied which confused Kuroko.

"What?"

"I won't stop you if you want to cook. I just wanted to know is all." Akashi said. He finally put the keys in before looking at Kuroko. "Do you need a ride home?"

Kuroko almost narrowed his eyes at the word home but managed to control the urge. Instead he just smiled and shook his head. "No, I can walk there." He wasn't sure how he would get to his abandoned gym since he didn't know where he was but he would definitely try.

"If you're sure." Akashi said with a shrug. Kuroko bit his lip, shuffling on his feet a little. Even if he could get home, how would he get back to the restaurant the next day?

"Wait." Kuroko said quickly before Akashi put his helmet on.

"What is it?" The redhead asked curiously.

"I forgot about my mother." Kuroko almost winced at the word. "She's angry with me and I don't want to go back there. Not just yet."

Akashi stared at him before sighing. "And you're asking if you can stay at my place?"

"...Yes?"

"...Fine." Akashi murmured. "Get on then."

"Really?"

"I'm going to drive off if you don't get on."

Kuroko moved closer and stared at the vehicle before slowly getting on behind Akashi. "Do you want the helmet?" He asked.

Kuroko looked at the helmet before shaking his head. He didn't like helmets. He didn't know how anyone could. Akashi shrugged again before putting it on.

It was slow at first so they could turn down the alley but once they were out the alley, Akashi told him one thing. "You better hold on tight."

Kuroko was confused. Why? This was just a peaceful ride, why would he- He yelped in surprise when Akashi suddenly went faster now that they were on a street. He wrapped his arms around Akashi and held on tight.

He heard a chuckle from the redhead and glared. How dare his new boss scare him like that? He pouted but didn't say anything. He looked around and saw that the world was a blur of lights. He didn't know why but it was actually fun to look at.

He relaxed and just enjoyed the ride. He even smiled when he sat up straight rather than clinging to Akashi. He could feel the wind in his face and his hair blowing back. He smiled which escalated into a small laugh. Sure he was being childish since he was a 19 year old being amused by riding a motorcycle but he didn't care.

It soon ended when Akashi slowly pulled to a stop in front of a nice house that wasn't too far from the restaurant but was definitely away from traffic.

Kuroko looked up at the house. It looked like it was a two story house. Kuroko wondered if Akashi lived with anyone.

"Here we are." Akashi said. He took off the helmet while Kuroko slowly got off the bike. Akashi got off as well and put the helmet on the handle before walking the bike to a garage. Kuroko decided to just follow.

"Do you live with anyone?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"Nope." Akashi said. He let the motorcycle sit in the garage before closing the garage door. Kuroko looked around even though it was dark until Akashi turned on the lights.

"..I see." Kuroko said. He followed Akashi to a door that leads into the house.

"If you want to shower, go ahead." Akashi said. "You can borrow some of my clothes I suppose. Not unless you want to drop by your house and get some?"

"No thank you." Kuroko said. Akashi nodded.

"I'll go get you clothes. But first, follow me." Akashi ordered. He lead Kuroko throughout the nice house. Kuroko wondered why Akashi lived in such a beautiful house if he lived there alone.

Eventually they made it to the bathroom. "Go ahead and get in the shower. I'll go get those clothes and a towel for you." Akashi said. Kuroko reluctantly nodded and stepped into the room as Akashi walked away. He locked the door before sighing. It's been a long time since he's had a real shower. Sometimes he snuck into the school and took showers in the shower room but that was only every once in a while. It was nice to finally be able to shower without looking behind him every five seconds.

After he found out how to work the shower he let it run. He was still hesitant to take off his clothes. He was in a strangers house... He just shrugged it off and slowly stripped so he could shower.

He relished the feeling if warm water over his skin with a sigh. He was glad he thought of that lie quick. If he didn't he would have had to look around for a temporary shelter by the restaurant. He didn't want to go through that trouble again.

When he finally began cleaning his body he heard a knock. "The clothes are out here along with a towel. Not unless you want me to bring them in?"

Kuroko honestly didn't care if Akashi or anyone else saw him naked. Besides, he was sure Akashi wasn't the kind of person who stared. Plus they were both males so it didn't matter. He didn't answer and carefully got out of the shower to unlock the door.

He returned to the shower when Akashi slowly opened the door and walked inside. Just as Kuroko thought, Akashi didn't really stare. He just placed the clothes and towel on the counter. "You can use my products if you want, I don't mind."

"How come you're being so nice?" Kuroko decided to ask.

"What do you mean?" Akashi asked, looking at the boy who was focusing on washing his hair.

"I'm a stranger you met earlier today." Kuroko pointed out.

"But now you're a chef under my supervision." Akashi countered. "I did this many times before for the others in that kitchen. Daiki comes over sometimes when his mother is angry with him as well. She's not the kindest woman but I can't necessarily change that. Atsushi also comes over sometimes when he doesn't have food in his house. He cooks and eats so much he doesn't have enough food to last until his pay check."

"...But why?" Kuroko asked again.

"Because it's my job." Akashi said.

"Not necessarily." Kuroko said with a dead panned expression.

"Well, since you just joined you don't understand yet." Akashi said. Kuroko felt a little offended but didn't say anything. "But we are like a family and family stick together."

Kuroko stayed silent at the word family. He remembered that family that tried taking him in when he was 16 but all they did was yell at him and abuse him. "I see." He muttered.

Akashi stepped out of the way when Kuroko turned off the shower and got out. He took the towel and began drying himself off. "You can sleep on the couch, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." It was definitely better than an old and cold floor of a gym. "So, does this always happen?"

"Does what happen?" Akashi asked.

"You watching your guests shower naked and talk to them as they dry off and dress?" Kuroko asked.

"Hmm... Nope." Akashi said with a smirk. "You're the first guest I've ever seen naked."

Kuroko stared for a second. Then he frowned and threw the towel at Akashi who already ran out the room.

* * *

Kuroko sighed as he flopped down onto the couch tiredly. He was wearing Akashi's clothes which were a little big on him but not by too much.

Akashi entered the room with a pillow and blanket. He placed them next to Kuroko. He just barley dodged Kuroko when the boy grabbed the pillow and swung it at him.

"Hey, you're the one that invited me inside." Akashi said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah." Kuroko said. Honestly he wasn't too bothered by it but it was fun to mess with Akashi.

"Get some rest. I always go to the restaurant early so that means you will have to as well." Akashi said. Kuroko nodded and laid down with a sigh.

"Night." Kuroko said.

Akashi looked at the boy before nodding and walking off. "Night. You know where my room is if you need me."

Akashi turned the lights off before he left the room which left Kuroko in almost complete darkness. At least he had a little light coming from the living room windows.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He wasn't used to such a comfortable couch to sleep on. He was grateful for it of course but just wasn't used to it. Well, he better get used to it fast because he needed sleep. He sighed, knowing that the next day was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for not updating in a while. I got really ill and even missed some school. But I'm sure I'm fine and I pushed myself to update this. Luckily I got an idea for chapter 3 so I'll Start as soon as I can. **_

* * *

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and immediately realized that he wasn't in his abandoned gym. Where was he? He slowly sat up, scratching at his bed head as he looked around. Why was he in such a nice house?

He nearly fell off the couch he sat on when he felt something soft hit his face. "Mornin' wild hair."

Kuroko removed the pillow from his face and turned his head to look towards the new voice. Who was this red head?...

Ah, that's right. His new boss.

He remembered what happened yesterday and sighed. He laid back down, letting the pillow cover his face. He felt Akashi tap his leg as he walked by. "I know it's early but I warned you last night that I get to the restaurant early."

It wasn't that it was early. Kuroko always woke up early. Most the time. It's just that he couldn't believe he was an idiot and did something stupid like get a job as a chef. _I mean really, a chef? Really? _Kuroko mentally asked himself.

"Want anything for breakfast?"

Kuroko lifted the pillow a little to glance at Akashi who was holding what he assumed was coffee. He hated coffee. "No." His stomach grumbled in argument.

"I'll just make a simple breakfast. Then we go to the restaurant." Akashi said before walking away.

"Uh huh." Kuroko replied and let the pillow drop over his face again. At least he wouldn't have to steal for breakfast this morning. That reminded him, he needed to go pay that DogKeeper back for stealing from him. It's nice to return the favor, right?

Kuroko smirked to himself as he began thinking of plans to get back at the kid. He had to even their scores.

His thoughts were interrupted by the smell of food in the air. He sat up and opened his eyes. It smelled really good. He slowly stood up and stretched as he walked towards what he assumed was the kitchen. He spotted Akashi cooking a simple western meal.

"Smells good for something so simple." He commented with a sigh as he sat down at the table.

"Or maybe you're just hungry, wild hair." Akashi commented, focusing only on the food in front of him.

"Don't call me that." Kuroko murmured. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix his annoying bed head.

"Tomorrow is Wednesday." Akashi said once he plated the breakfast and placed one plate in front of Kuroko.

The boy looked at the redhead who sat down and began eating. When he didn't get an explanation, he decided to ask. "And..?"

"Everyone gets a day off tomorrow." Akashi explained. "You should eat up."

That's right. The restaurant isn't open on Wednesdays. Kuroko began to slowly eat as he thought. He would have to steal tonight or tomorrow so he wouldn't end up going hungry. After all, he couldn't always stay at Akashi's or else he would get suspicious. He couldn't steal from the kitchen. Not yet...

"Think you'll be alright in the kitchen tonight?" Akashi asked suddenly.

"Of course. I just thought I was over it. Forget about what happened, okay?" Kuroko frowned.

"I won't forget about it but if you say you'll be alright then okay. However, don't you dare push yourself." Akashi warned Kuroko.

"Yeah yeah." Kuroko replied and continued eating, silently telling Akashi to drop it. It was silent for a little while longer until a question popped up into Kuroko's head.

"Hey, why did you hire me without an interview?" Kuroko asked.

"Do you want to be interviewed differently? I'd say making a dish like that is a perfect enough interview for a chef." Akashi replied.

"But... All I did was make a meal." Kuroko murmured.

"Do you not want to cook?"

"Will you stop asking that?"

"I can't help it." Akashi replied as he stood up and took their plates. "You make it seem like you don't want to cook."

"I do. I really do." Kuroko said. He watched Akashi place their dishes in the sink.

"Then let's go. Do you want to drop by your house and get clothes?" Akashi asked. Kuroko immediately shook his head.

"No... I'm alright with these." Kuroko said.

He heard Akashi sigh softly. "I'll get you another outfit to wear then. You're not wearing the clothes you slept in to work."

* * *

When they got to the kitchen, Akashi was pleased to see it very cleaned Kise definitely did a good job.

"I got some work to do in my office. I suppose you can start on the bread. I'll show you what to do and you'll be alright after that, right?" Akashi asked. Kuroko just merely nodded.

So Akashi began showing Kuroko what to do. They made their own bread with fresh ingredients which was definitely better than store bought. Kuroko paid close attention on everything, especially on the measurements. He couldn't rely on fractions so he had to focus on memory.

They made one loaf together but then Akashi left Kuroko alone in the kitchen to continue by himself until the rest of the crew came in a little while.

Kuroko tried remembering the recipe before making the bread. He wondered what the meals at this restaurant tasted... Everyone said it was one of the best around but... How good was just "One of the best"?

Maybe he would ask Akashi if he could try a meal one day. Or if he could waiter and see everyone's reactions to the food. That was dangerous though so he couldn't. He'll stick with the "lay low" plan.

Well, cooking bread by yourself gets boring after a while... When was everyone else coming? Soon, he hoped.

"It's boring being here alone... But I can't bother Akashi-kun..." Kuroko murmured to himself. Now what could he do? Well, what does everyone do when they're alone?

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came._

Kuroko looked towards the office. Akashi didn't come out nor did he look out his window so he supposed he didn't hear. That's a good sign, right? So he continued singing softly while cooking.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came._

"Nice singing there."

Kuroko almost fell down to the ground from surprise. Why did everyone catch him singing? That voice sounded familiar... He didn't reply and looked behind him towards the door. Oh, it was just the giant titan with purple hair. So long as it wasn't Haizaki, he was fine with who ever heard him sing. He'll probably sing all day in the kitchen if he could.

"Thanks." Kuroko replied after a moment. Murasakibara put his stuff away by the door before joining Kuroko. "Aka-chin showed you what to do?" When Kuroko nodded, he hummed. "You won't mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead. It's boring doing it alone." Kuroko said with a shrug.

"It's always boring coming in early. That's why we rarely stay over at Aka-chin's cause he always makes us come early." Murasakibara explained as he began making the bread beside Kuroko.

"I see." Kuroko said softly. He stayed silent for a moment. Speaking of staying at Akashi's, he couldn't stay again... Especially since tomorrow is Wednesday... He would need to somehow find his way home.

"Hey..." Kuroko said to get Murasakibara's attention. "Do you know how to get to..." What could he say that wouldn't give anything away? "... The main park? I want to go there to relax for tomorrow but I forgot how to get there."

"Oh, that's about a 15 minute walk away. It's downtown. We are currently uptown." No wonder why he couldn't recognize where he was. He never went uptown because that was more dangerous than downtown. More rich people, more security in stores, more police...

"I see. Thanks." Kuroko said.

"I can take you there tomorrow if you want?" Murasakibara offered.

"No, thank you... I'm alright with walking." Kuroko said, shaking his head.

"If you say so." Murasakibara shrugged. "By the way, you really do sing well. Ever took classes when you were younger?"

"No. And I don't think I'm a good singer. Just do it for fun." By now, Aomine and Kise walked in together. They were talking (bickering) but stopped once they saw Kuroko and Murasakibara baking.

"Do what for fun?" Aomine asked as the two put their things away.

"Sing." Murasakibara answered for Kuroko who was shaking his head.

"Who sings?" Kise asked curiously.

"Don't you dare say it." Kuroko warned but Murasakibara said it anyway. "The new recruit."

"Kurokocchi sings!?"

"Kurokocchi?-" Kuroko questioned as the two walked up to the duo.

"I didn't know you sing." Aomine said in amusement. "Want to sing for us?"

"No." Kuroko said bluntly. "Let's just work please."

"We can work when you sing." Kise said. "Not so hard, right?"

"No, but I'm not in the mood to sing..." Kuroko ignored them and continued making the bread.

"Please Kurokocchi! I want to hear you sing." Kise whined. "Maybe you just need a song to sing... Have you heard of Barking at the moon?"

Kuroko stopped when he heard the title.

_Don't bring it up again._

"Yes..."

"Then you should sing-"

"I'm not singing that."

To him, the song talked about home.

_There is no home like the one you got_

_because that home belongs to you?_

_Yeah right._

"...Why not?" Aomine asked.

"Don't bring that song up again." Kuroko ordered and looked at every one. More like a glare but he didn't notice. "I'm not singing and that's that."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. No one said anything, they just nodded. Their saving grace from the awkwardness was Midorima walking in. He was confused as to why everyone was just quietly working when everyone was usually rowdy, but he chose not to question it.

* * *

The day was easy enough. Kuroko didn't get overwhelmed with the heat again and they had a nice successful night. Everything went well and even Haizaki left Kuroko alone. Perhaps he was finally going to be able to relax. Well, he would be able to relax once he found his shelter.

"Tetsuya," Akashi approached Kuroko after the restaurant closed. "Are you staying at my home again?"

"No." Kuroko said simply. How he hated that word. Home. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Akashi asked. Kuroko just nodded before leaving the kitchen. He didn't want Akashi insisting or something. He just wanted to get to his abandoned gym and make sure no one's moved in. He remembered having to steal quite a bit to bribe someone into telling him about that place.

There were plenty of homeless back then. Lots of gangs too. Wouldn't survive on the streets unless you stole or had information. You stole then you paid someone with information to tell you what's new, where's some new homes, everything you need. He just hoped no one moved in his gym.

If someone did, he would either have to find some place by himself or fight for it. He doubted he would find another shelter. They were hard to find, usually in spots you'd least expect. Just like his gym.

He'd rest as soon as he got to the gym. He was hungry but he was so tired from cooking. It was a shame he couldn't steal from the food room yet...

Kuroko looked around before walking down the street. He went through the information Murasakibara told him in his head. Usually he would take the alley ways but he wasn't taking any chances of getting lost. He would find the park then get to shelter from there.

It felt like forever but eventually he slowly began to recognize the street. Yes, he was here before. Then he saw the park. He could get to his shelter now.

He turned down the street and finally began taking the alley ways. It might be night time but he can still see. He ran too. He ran until he got to the gym. Finally he would be able to rest. Or so he thought until he saw the slightly opened door.

Did someone find his gym and think it wasn't taken? He swore, whoever was inside would hate to live once they dealt with him...

Sure, ignore the fact that he wasn't a fighter but still! It was his gym and he was going to fight for it.

He slowly pushed the door open before letting it close. Whoever was there better hope that they see in the dark because he wasn't going to hold back. Kuroko slowly walked into the large room and looked around.

Did someone raid him? Not that he had much anyway. He only had a few blankets in the locker room along with a few change of clothes he stole.

He stayed quiet and just listened. He didn't hear anything for a moment before he heard noise from the locker room. So someone really did decide to move in. Once he made it to the locker room, he barley had the chance to open the door before it bust open. He winced when it hit him right in the head, making him fall back.

"Tetsuya?"

Why did that voice sound so familiar? "Who's there?" Kuroko asked as he sat up, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't remember me?" Kuroko heard movement and felt someone kneel down beside him. He looked over and squinted into the dark.

"...There's no way... Ogiwara-kun?"

"Yup!"

"But I thought you went to live in the forest outside of town! You didn't return like you said so I thought they got you and brought you back to the foster home." Kuroko murmured.

Ogiwara used to be his only friend in the foster home when he lived there as a good little boy. However when he escaped from the family that adopted him, he secretly went back to the foster home to get Ogiwara. When he told him about his plans to live alone, Ogiwara followed.

However he didn't want to stay in the city, saying it was too dangerous, so they split ways. Kuroko hasn't seen him in three years. He thought Ogiwara was gone for good.

"Honestly Tetsuya, you'd really think I'd let them take me back?" Ogiwara asked with a smirk.

"I suppose you're right. I'd fight if I could whenever I get caught." Kuroko said and stood up. "Let's go in the locker room."

"Surprised you weren't caught yet." Ogiwara said as he stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuroko asked but took no offense. "I could beat you in a fight you know."

"I don't know. Living alone without any city to feed you changes you man." Ogiwara teased.

"Living in the forest makes you strong but living in the city makes you smart." Kuroko shrugged and closed the door after them. He was glad to see that Ogiwara didn't move the blankets away from the corner of the room or mess anything up.

"I suppose." Ogiwara said with a shrug. Kuroko was always the smarter one between them. "So, anything happen recently? Ever got caught? Got any great stories? I know I do!"

Kuroko sat down on his pile of blankets while Ogiwara sat beside him. "Not much... Except I got a job."

"What?" Ogiwara stared at Kuroko (Well, as best as he could in the dark) in surprise. "A job? You? But we both are uneducated!"

"Yeah... I got a job as a chef." Kuroko said softly.

"A chef? Like, cooking? In a restaurant?" Ogiwara questioned. "Think you can get me some meals?"

"Not yet. I just joined yesterday. One of their rules is to never steal the food. If I steal it now they'll suspect me and I can't have that." Kuroko explained.

"Ooooh~ So you're going to gain their trust then steal right behind their backs~ Such a sly thief, Tetsuya~" Ogiwara winked playfully. Kuroko merely rolled his eyes.

"So why are you here Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko became confused on why he saw Ogiwara look uncomfortable. "...Ogiwara-kun?"

"Not safe around the forest any more." Ogiwara said seriously and Kuroko listened closely. "Not safe here either."

"What? The city is always safe."

"Not like that. Yeah it's fine but there are people coming. They were starting with the forests first, looking for people like me who took refuge in the forests." Ogiwara explained. "They already cleared out the forest. I managed to escape and came back here. I over heard them talking when I was hiding in the trees though. They said they were checking this city next."

Kuroko couldn't believe the information he was told. There were people looking for homeless people. Who knew what they would do to them. He doubted they would get good homes. He was an adult now even if he doesn't exactly look like it at first glance. He would get sent to prison for thievery.

"It's a good thing you got a job. You need to lie low. No more stealing for a few weeks." Ogiwara ordered him. "I'll find another place to stay. Or move on to another town."

"No." Kuroko said. He didn't want to be away from an old friend for another 3 years. Plus, what if he never saw Ogiwara again? "You can stay here. I'll see if I can somehow bring food for you everyday. I don't want you stealing in this city. I've been stealing from here for three years. I know the place better."

"I knew I could count on you, Tetsuya. Thank you. Once the people move on I'll go back to the forest, okay?" Ogiwara said.

"I'm just glad that you're back." Kuroko smiled softly.

"I did miss you Tetsuya. Just never got the chance to come back." Ogiwara said. He laid down on the blanket and Kuroko did as well. It wasn't as comfortable as laying alone since they were both a little tall but they were still the size of teenagers. After all they didn't get the vitamins and protein they needed to grow.

"I do need to tell you though. While some have uniforms, most are undercover. Don't trust anyone, okay?" Ogiwara warned. Kuroko nodded with a smile.

"I'm not an idiot, Ogiwara-kun. Don't worry." Kuroko reassured.

"Good." Ogiwara sighed and clung onto Kuroko like a body pillow. "You should think about buying a dog from the DogKeepers. They still sell dogs, don't they?"

"Yeah but they're so expensive. You have to get so much food and guess where? Uptown, from the rich people."

"Shut up. No way." Ogiwara said in shock. "I can get a loyal husky in the forest with just a single deer!"

"You hunt deer?" Kuroko asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Good thing there isn't any wolves or anything like that. There are foxes though. Mean claws. Raccoons stay away like everything else." Ogiwara explained with a sigh.

"Well, I don't think I'm going to get a dog any time soon. Don't need another mouth to feed." Kuroko murmured, closing his eyes.

"But you need someone to protect you now." Ogiwara said worriedly.

"I have you."

"Not forever. What if I leave again? We both know I can't stay for long." Ogiwara reluctantly said. "And we both know you won't live in the forest with me."

"Hmm..." Kuroko turned so he faced Ogiwara. "Tell you what. Let's make a deal. It's hard to find any shelters anywhere in this city and you definitely can't steal now. If you go back to the forest and get me a dog, I'll let you stay as long as you want. Deal?"

"Deal. Thanks Tetsuya." Ogiwara smiled. Kuroko nodded, tiredly bumped his fist to Ogiwara's, then closed his eyes again.

"How old are you Ogiwara-kun?"

"Almost 20. You?"

"I won't be 20 for a few months. Birthday is in January." Kuroko said. "Winter is coming quick though. How do you survive in the forest during winter?"

"Won't lie, almost died first year. However someone took me in and helped me. I stayed with them next winter. Although last winter... I don't know where they went. They weren't in their secret shelter. So I took it over for the winter and stayed there until they returned. They still haven't and it's almost been a year. I'm sure they're gone." Ogiwara sighed sadly.

"What was their name?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"You don't need to know. It's alright, I'm sure they're alright." Ogiwara smiled softly.

"...Okay." Kuroko murmured. "I'm just glad to find out that you weren't taken to the foster home."

"Never. Remember what we used to say?"

"In Thieves we trust?"

"In Stealing we must." Ogiwara nodded. Kuroko chuckled softly.

"Alright. Let's get some sleep. You're lucky I got a day off tomorrow. I'll get some food for us tomorrow then it's food from the restaurant until those people leave. Tomorrow you go get the dog?" Kuroko explained. He felt Ogiwara nod and accepted just that. It was going to be hard but he was just glad his friend was back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the long wait and such a small, bad chapter. I tried but I'm a little tired- BUT I NEED TO UPDATE MORE AND I CAN ONLY DO SO ON WEEKENDS. **_

_**Hope y'all enjoy~ Cause I really did try this time. **_

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

Kuroko heard the loud excited voice but he only groaned in response. He was tired, he didn't want to get up. He turned away from the voice, snuggling into his comfy pile of blankets.

He felt someone shake him and he frowned. He blindly waved his hand, refusing to open his eyes. Why couldn't they let him sleep?

"Tetsuya... Come on, get up. I need to leave early so I can go get you that dog." Ogiwara pouted slightly. His friend was always like this in the early mornings.

He remembered years ago in the foster home how strange Kuroko was when he was asleep. One time he got up in the middle of the night to get a drink and Kuroko suddenly called out his name. He remembered looking over at the boy who was sitting up tiredly with that bed head of his. He tiredly asked for a drink in jumbled words before falling back on the bed, asleep.

Ogiwara did what he asked and when he returned, Kuroko wouldn't wake up no matter what he did. Apparently Kuroko didn't remember when he asked about it the next morning. He also didn't remember the few times they had conversations at midnight. Such a weird kid but that's how he became friends with Kuroko.

"Don't want to get up..." Kuroko mumbled.

"Come on Tetsuya. I really need to go.." Ogiwara murmured softly.

He heard Kuroko grumble and pull one of the blankets over himself. Ogiwara chuckled softly. Kuroko was hard to get up in the mornings but he only saw it as a challenge.

He laid beside the other male and moved an arm around him. He pulled him closer and the other didn't seem to care. Ogiwara smiled as he began brushing the others hair with his free hand. He heard a sigh of relaxation from the other. "Will you get up if I sing?"

"I haven't heard Ogiwara-kun sing since..." The boy trailed off, too tired to finish. It was all Ogiwara needed.

_I've got the magic in me_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into Gold_

_Now every body knows I've the magic in me_

_When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me_

_Now everybody wants to press the magic..._

Ogiwara smiled when he saw Kuroko slowly sit up, stretching his arms. "Fine, I'll get up..."

"Good. I need to go. Forest is a long ways away." Ogiwara slowly stood up while Kuroko stretched some more.

"How long will it take?"

"Depends. Remember, I need to get something suitable to trade for a dog. Might be back tonight, maybe tomorrow." Ogiwara answered softly.

"I see..." Kuroko murmured as he slowly stood up. "I suppose I should go get some food and start stocking up again."

"Yeah, that's smart. You should have done it before."

"I've always done it. There isn't any stored here because I didn't stock up yet from last time. Now I really need to if there are those people wondering the streets, looking for people like us." Kuroko explained.

"Alright. I suppose I'll go now..." Ogiwara murmured, staring at Kuroko. The latter looked at him before sighing.

"Fine. Only this one time..."

Ogiwara brightened up and immediately hugged the boy before he changed his mind. Kuroko didn't enjoy being touched so he was glad he got these little chances. "I'll be back tomorrow at most, okay?"

"I understand." Kuroko replied. Ogiwara let go and stepped away before he pushed his luck. "I'll focus on stocking up on food today since it's my day off. And possibly the only time I'll have the chance."

"Alright. Good luck Tetsuya." Ogiwara said softly. "Let's promise that we will both come back here, okay?"

"It's not like this is life or death, Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko said with a playful roll of his eyes. "Alright, I promise. Now you promise."

"I know I know. I promise I'll come back." Ogiwara said and they both smiled.

"Thanks for waking me up before you left. I wouldn't like waking up and seeing you gone." Kuroko said.

"It was nothing. Now see ya, Tetsuya." Ogiwara said a final time. Kuroko just nodded, knowing Ogiwara really needed to leave now. He waved goodbye as Ogiwara walked out of the locker room. Eventually he heard the gym doors open before closing. Looks like he was alone once more until Ogiwara came back.

* * *

Kuroko dropped down from the fire escape with a tired sigh. He just finished getting some new clothes for the next few weeks. It wasn't necessary but he wanted clean clothes since Ogiwara told him about those... What should he call them?

_Brats. They're brats really. But they need another name since I already call the DogKeepers brats..._ Kuroko mumbled in his mind as he exited the alley with his new clean clothes.

Hunters? Would that be too original? Trackers? Boring. He needed something that sounded cool. Something worth thinking about.

_I don't like the idea of Tetsuya vs Trackers. Sounds stupid._ Kuroko thought. Then he chuckled. He truly was so childish. _How about... Hounds. Since they try to find us for their own... game._

So yes, he wanted clean clothes to blend in. He didn't want to attract any Hounds attention. However, he had to steal today. Now would be the best time. It was his day off from work and the Hounds might not have made it to the city yet. It was the perfect day to steal.

Plus he's been gone for almost two days so the tension from his last act of thievery must've died down. That reminded him, he needed to get back at the DogKeepers since they stole his bread last time.

...

What would be left of the DogKeepers if the Hounds found them? They'll be taken back to the foster home and made sure that they were always supervised or something. Or worse, they'll be put into a new foster home somewhere else. The stray dogs will have to go to the pound too...

Kuroko sighed softly. He was a lone thief, he shouldn't have to worry about others. Ogiwara was an exception. Ogiwara was practically his brother, he couldn't abandon him when he needed his help. Those brats and their mutts can take care of themselves.

He knew this but why did he still feel guilty for thinking it?

"Stupid Hounds..." Kuroko muttered to himself as he avoided pedestrians walking right by him on the sidewalk. They were already making him anxious and they probably weren't even at the city yet. Brats. They're nothing but brats.

He silently made his way towards the market. This would probably be the easiest way to get a lot of food without suspicion. He mentally sighed to relax himself before entering the store. He only had a limited amount of time before his lack of presence wore off and he was spotted.

He grabbed two bags and began walking down isles. He looked for things that wouldn't spoil and could be eaten without being cooked. It was his usual routine for the market. He had to be extra careful even though he didn't steal from there often.

He felt pretty relaxed once he got one bag filled. He was still on guard of course but maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to pull this off...

He hummed as he looked around, wondering what else he could get. As he looked around he spotted someone who made his heart drop. He didn't know who it was of course but one thing was clear. They were the police officer that almost caught Kuroko a few days ago.

Surely they would recognize him. He had to get out of there. He had enough food to last for a while... For himself. If he was going to have Ogiwara and a dog, he needed a lot more food...

He looked between the officer and the isle. What's his choice? Stay in the store to get more food and risk the officer seeing him or run out the store which might cause attention anyway...?

He decided to move to a different isle and quickly grab whatever he could. Anything counted at this point.

When both bags were full, he was finally satisfied with what he got. Surely this was enough. Now to make his escape. He slowly made his way to the entrance of the store, trying to seem casual. He almost groaned when he saw the officer there. Of course he was by the only escape...

No matter. He always escaped the police. He avoided them for three years, this would be easy! Even with the extra heavy weight...

As soon as he got as close as he could, he darted out the doors. He continued running even as he heard a man behind him yell at him to stop. He just chuckled and continued running. Though he frowned when he felt slower than usual. Stupid heavy bags...

Once the pedestrians began to notice him, he moved into the alleys. It was a little harder to dodge the trash in the alley while running but luckily he didn't fall. Although he did hear the man catching up. They didn't know when to give up, did they?

He stopped at the mouth of an alley, looking around. He was in the center of downtown where there was a lot of traffic and people. This would be the perfect place to help his escape. However something felt wrong. Was there perhaps another police man around, waiting?

He quickly looked around since he knew that officer from before was still running towards him. He didn't spot another officer but he did spot something else. A little blonde boy was standing on the edge of the sidewalk, looking like he wanted to cross it. That was odd. He looked no older than 6, so where were his parents?

Well it wasn't his problem. Right now he had his own problem to deal with. He decided to run in a direction away from the abandoned gym. He couldn't lead them to his base after all. However he barley got to move a few feet before a hand stopped him. It grabbed his arm and pulled him back, making him gasp in surprise.

He was forced to let go of the bags as he fell forward onto the pavement. He gained attention immediately once he landed on the ground. Who wouldn't watch a police officer finally catch a sly thief?

Kuroko growled slightly and immediately began moving. He fought the hands that tried to hold his own down. He wasn't going to get caught now. Not today. However as he struggled, he notice people were stopping to watch.

They were watching him getting captured. Yeah right, he wouldn't let that happen! Then he froze. Since he was on the ground, he got a good view of the other side of the street by looking past everyone's legs. That kid from before was slowly stepping out onto the street. No one was seeing this? No, because they were all focused on him.

"Stop!" Kuroko found himself yelling. Usually he would never even open his mouth in public in fears that someone would memorize his voice and recognize him as a thief. However it didn't matter now. That kid could get hurt any second now.

"The child!" Kuroko looked up at the pedestrians watching. A lot of them were confused or scared while others recorded it on their phone. Of course they would. If they weren't so focused on recording his capture, they would notice the child alone in the street.

Only when he heard the sound of handcuffs did he use his last resort. He pushed up with as much power as he could and swung his arm back. He felt his elbow collide with what he assumed was the officer's jaw. Once they fell, he stood up quickly.

The street might be empty now with only a few cars but he saw some coming. That was probably why the kid tried crossing the street since it was empty but he was small after all. He wouldn't make it on the other side on time before cars came. Honestly, children were such brats these days!

Kuroko refrained from thinking about that and instinctively began running. He didn't care if he had to push past the innocent pedestrians. He didn't care if he was a thief. If he saw a kid about to get hurt and did nothing about it, he would be worse than a thief.

He almost got ran over as soon as he got onto the street but luckily it passed before he was in its way. Now to make it to the child. He glanced down the road and saw the cars were gaining quick. He had to hurry. They wouldn't see a small kid from their car.

He groaned before running again. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

_Come on, it's like escaping the police! You can do this easily!_ Kuroko mentally said to himself as he kept his eyes on the kid. He seemed to get more bold and start to walk out further onto the street.

_You're almost there, see, it's easy!_

_Only a little closer..._

He just about made it to the child before he heard the screeches of tire. He didn't even glance to the side. He knew it was close and he knew he wouldn't be able to save the child. Unless...

The people on the street who weren't watching before we definitely watching now. The ones recording from earlier saw the whole thing. Only after making sure it was safe did people run out onto the street to see if the man lying motionless on the ground was alright.

Although as they got closer, they noticed something in his arms. Or rather, someone. A small young boy who only had a few scratches on him and was silently crying from fright. Immediately there was talking everywhere. Talking of ambulances, of apologies, of thievery.

Kuroko blocked it all out.

He felt pain in his back but he supposed it could be worse. He was just lucky that the car was already coming to a stop. If it hit him full force, he would have surely died.

He felt the boy in his arms being taken away but he let it happen. Hopefully the boy was alright. After all, he was just an innocent soul. But he... He was just a dirty thief.

Kuroko tried raising himself up off the ground. It hurt thanks to his back which took the hit but it was possible. He didn't feel like he broke anything either.

_Foolish. I'm such a foolish thief. _Kuroko mentally thought when he fell on his knees after he stood. Turns out there was a small pain in his right leg too but that was nothing.

He felt someone help him up but he didn't care who. He would get caught by that officer anyway. He didn't care. He was going to get caught sooner or later.

Kuroko gently pushed the hands away once he could stand on his own. He heard sirens in the distance and knew it was either police or an ambulance. Great. He turned to see who helped him up. Honestly, he shouldn't be surprised that it was the officer.

They stared at each other for a moment in silence. Even if the people around them were fussing over the child or yelling at the driver, they didn't pay no mind. Then the officer looked away before walking to the child.

Kuroko watched after them in surprise. They weren't going to arrest him? He was thief! He was a criminal! He was...

He glanced around him and paid more attention to what people were saying. He was a thief but to them... He was a hero? Nonsense. This was ridiculous. He had to get away.

He stumbled a little but he was able to walk alone. A few people tried to stop him but he just walked by them. He couldn't stay when the ambulance or whoever arrives. He was no hero. He was just a foolish thief.

* * *

"Tetsuya? It's everyone's day off, why are you-"

Akashi cut himself off when he saw Kuroko's state. He seemed out of it and tired. His clothes were dirty as well... What happened to the new chef? What happened that made him go all the way to the restaurant? Everyone knew that Akashi was always at the restaurant everyday since he had to take care of things as well. So did Kuroko come for him?

"Tetsuya?"

"Tired..." Kuroko mumbled, walking past Akashi into the restaurant.

"Tetsuya what-" Akashi stopped in surprise once more. The back of Kuroko's shirt and head were red. Was this... It couldn't be... "Tetsuya, you're bleeding!"

"I'm not... You're seeing things, Akashi-kun.." Kuroko didn't fight Akashi when the redhead grabbed his hand and lead him to his office quickly. He almost fell from dizziness but managed to stay upright.

"What happened to you?" Akashi asked in concern as he made Kuroko sit down. He didn't answer, just staring at Akashi who pulled out a small kit. Hopefully there was some useful stuff in there.

Seeing that Kuroko wasn't going to reply, probably from tiredness, he focused on patching him up. His head seemed to be the only thing that was bleeding... Akashi wondered just what happened to Kuroko. How did his poor employee end up like this?

He remembered Kuroko saying something about his mother not letting him sleep at home. Did she perhaps... do this to Kuroko? No, it was too soon to say. He would wait for Kuroko to answer him.

He managed to clean the back of Kuroko's head and neck with soaked paper towels. He would take Kuroko to his home tonight and make him get a bath to get cleaned. Once he finished cleaning his head, he bandaged it up carefully.

"That should be enough.." Akashi murmured. He looked at Kuroko who was already asleep. Hopefully he would be alright.

The redhead wished he had someplace for Kuroko to lie down but this was only a restaurant after all.

He slowly removed Kuroko's shirt so he could clean his back that was covered in dried blood. How did he manage to walk around in public like this?

Akashi gently washed Kuroko's back, only looking at him with concern. He was really confused and worried on why Kuroko showed up like this on his day off. Honestly, he just hired the boy not long ago and he was already having to help him back on his feet.

"Ah Tetsuya, you are already worrying me." Akashi murmured as he stood up and went to his desk. He opened the bottom drawer which had a few white uniforms for new recruits. He didn't want Kuroko wearing his dirty shirt again.

Once he got Kuroko dressed into a clean chef shirt, he let the boy sleep on his chair. The only question on Akashi's mind as he watched over Kuroko was why and how Kuroko ended up like that.

* * *

Kuroko groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He winced slightly at the pain in his back. It still hurt but at least it felt like it got better... He glanced around and almost jumped when he saw Akashi staring at him. Why was he sitting against the wall?

"Ah, I took your chair... I'm sorry..." Kuroko murmured. He moved to get up but Akashi got up and forced him to sit down.

"It's alright. You're the one hurt. Stay sitting." Akashi ordered. Kuroko frowned in confusion until he felt the bandages on his head.

"Why do I have these?"

"You were bleeding from the back of your head."

"...Ah."

"Tetsuya, what happened?" Akashi asked suddenly. "Do you know how concerning it is for one of my employees to show up to his work place on his day off, bleeding and completely out of it?"

Kuroko couldn't answer. How could he answer? No excuse would work... He really was foolish. How could he just risk his life like that with no hesitation? That was not like him at all. He was a thief, someone who looked out for himself!

Except he had Ogiwara and soon, a dog...

"Was it your mother?" Akashi asked, confusing Kuroko. "You said she never let you stay home sometimes..."

"Oh.." Kuroko thought a bit. Yes, this might work... "Yeah... She kicked me out because I was trying to help a friend... He lost his job and wanted to stay at my place but my mother didn't accept it..."

"I should sue her... That is not right, Tetsuya." Akashi said.

"Please don't." Kuroko said, looking up at Akashi. "Just give her time to cool down. She is only stressed... I'll find some place for us to stay."

Akashi hesitated slightly. He had more than enough money and room in his house to take in Kuroko and whoever his friend was but... He only let his employees stay. He never had anyone else stay...

"Your friend, what is he like?" Akashi decided to ask.

"Oh... He's very nice. Slightly energetic but it's controlled. He's actually very quiet. He likes to read and move around..." Kuroko answered.

"I see..." Maybe that wouldn't be so bad... "Maybe you can stay with me again?"

"I can't burden you like that." Kuroko mumbled.

"It won't be a burden. You and your friend can stay at my house until you can return home." Akashi insisted. Kuroko tilted his head before hesitantly nodding.

"He might bring his dog though..."

Oh. A dog. _Great_.

"What kind of dog?"

"Don't know it's breed." Kuroko shrugged. Akashi sighed slightly.

"Fine... Tonight you'll sleep at my house. We will go get your friend tomorrow morning." Akashi said. Kuroko chose not to fight. He was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Thanks, Akashi-san.."

"Don't worry about it Tetsuya. Just don't worry me like that again, okay?" Akashi wasn't sure if his heart would be able to take it. He was so worried when he saw Kuroko like that. Sure it might cost some space and money but if he had to keep the boy at his home to watch over him then so be it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is so short... I'm sorry for how short it is. I just wanted to get something updated. I mean come on, all of summer and I haven't done anything! I need to update more but my motivation is just lacking. It sucks and I'm sorry. At least I got something out.**_

* * *

Kuroko was definitely going to kill Ogiwara once this shift was over.

Last night Kuroko stayed over at Akashi's again. While Akashi slept, Kuroko had snuck away quietly and quickly made his way to the gym. Thankfully he memorized a route on how to get there from the restaurant.

When he got to the gym, he expected Ogiwara with some big and powerful dog by his side. However once he opened the door and went to the locker room, Ogiwara was there trying to keep a puppy still. A _puppy_.

After hitting Ogiwara hard on the head, he told the boy where to go in the morning. He couldn't stay in the gym because Akashi would definitely kill him if he wasn't at his house in the morning. After making sure Ogiwara memorized where to go, Kuroko went back to Akashi's house.

He barely got any rest since he was so tired from running to the gym and Akashi's house. When he woke up, Akashi made him some breakfast before taking him to the restaurant on his motorcycle. Kuroko really did enjoy riding on Akashi's motorcycle. Maybe he should learn how to ride it one day...

When they got to the restaurant, Ogiwara was there with his dog. That pup. Kuroko still couldn't believe Ogiwara gave him a pup when he promised him a dog.

"Is this your friend?" Akashi asked Kuroko, staring at Ogiwara then glancing at the pup.

"Yeah. Akashi-San, meet Ogiwara-kun. Ogiwara-kun, Akashi-kun." Kuroko introduced the two as they got off the bike.

"I didn't know the dog was a pup... I suppose that's fine..." Akashi mumbled. He really didn't like dogs. Perhaps he could train this one to be obedient since it was still a puppy.

"Its a malamute." Ogiwara said with a smile as Akashi unlocked the restaurant.

"I guess he can stay in the office for today. Then he stays home." Akashi said and opened the door. Ogiwara nodded and picked up the pup. As Akashi walked inside, Kuroko approached Ogiwara.

He grabbed the other's hair, making Ogiwara wince. Kuroko always did this to him whenever he was annoyed with him. "What? I got you the dog!" Ogiwara whispered. "You already hit me last night!"

"You got a pup. A pup, Ogiwara-kun. How is that supposed to protect me, protect us?" Kuroko asked lowly.

"We train him of course!" Ogiwara said and moved out of Kuroko's touch. "Relax. We got this."

"We don't know the first thing about training a dog!" Kuroko hissed under his breath.

"It's a pup. You train them when they're young anyway." Ogiwara pouted. "Come on. It's this or nothing."

Kuroko sighed, glancing at the pup. He just couldn't believe Ogiwara got him a puppy of all things. "Fine. Let's just get inside." Ogiwara nodded and they both walked inside. Ogiwara went into the office with Akashi, carrying the pup. Kuroko assumed that Ogiwara would stay in there supervising the pup all day.

He got started on preparing the food for the day. He might've gotten hurt recently but th at won't stop him from at least preparing the food. As he worked, he watched his co-workers arrive. Everything seemed normal until Haizaki gave him a weird look when he entered the restaurant. Kuroko ignored him and kept working.

Akashi did walk up to him regularly, making sure he was okay. Even as Kuroko reassured that he was alright, Akashi was so persistent in making sure he was okay.

"By the way, your friend's stomach keeps rumbling and keeps saying he's really not hungry. Do you want to make him something? If not, then you can tell me what he likes and I'll make it." Akashi offered.

"No no, I can cook." Kuroko said. He knew Ogiwara would probably eat anything so he wanted to make him something. He wanted to show Ogiwara why he was a chef. "I'll start now."

Akashi nodded and returned to his office. Kuroko immediately went to the food room, thinking of all the dishes he could make Ogiwara. Of course he couldn't make anything fancy, but he was going to put effort in it of course.

Just as he was starting to reach for the vegetables, he heard the door shut and he looked over in surprise. There was Haizaki with a smirk. Kuroko rolled his eyes and ignored Haizaki.

"So, how come Akashi keeps asking you if you're alright and fussing over you? Too weak to take care of yourself?" Haizaki sneered.

"He's just being a head chef and taking care of everyone." Kuroko answered.

"He doesn't ask us constantly if we're alright. Maybe every so often but not every 10 minutes." Haizaki followed Kuroko who moved on to find a certain broth.

"It's probably because I'm a newbie." Kuroko suggested dismissively. Haizaki chuckled and placed a hand on the racks, blocking Kuroko from going back towards the door.

"Is it? Or is it because something happened? An accident perhaps?" Haizaki asked which made Kuroko's breath hitch. Why did he ask it like he knew something? No.. Haizaki couldn't know..

"I don't-"

"Don't even try to act your way out of this." Haizaki growled before smirking again. "While the others in this kitchen might have busy lives and can't stay home to watch tv, I just so happen to be home at the time when a certain news story came on the screen. It was amazing really. A food thief that has been stealing for a few years saves a kid from getting hit from a car and takes the damage? Is he a hero or is he still a rotten thief?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Kuroko asked with a nervous frown. If Haizaki knew then he could tell everyone and not only will he lose this job and chance to steal food, he might be turned in to the police.

Haizaki ignored him and continued. "In my opinion, a thief is a thief, no matter what he does. That thief should go to jail."

"I don't really care." Kuroko grumbled, trying to get by Haizaki. He stopped and glared at the other when the taller male grabbed Kuroko's arm.

"I'm sure you'd care if I threw you under the bus. Right, thief?"

Kuroko's glare sent daggers but Haizaki wasn't fazed. This thief wasn't as scary as that short redheaded captain. "I actually don't care. The police won't catch me." If Haizaki already knew, it didn't matter if he didn't act dumb like he planned to. "Now let me go."

Surprisingly, Haizaki let go. "Alright. I won't throw you under the bus. However I guess that means you don't mind if I do whatever I want to that friend of yours?"

"You better not touch him." Kuroko ordered, his hands tightening into fists. "Stay away from Ogiwara-kun."

"He's a little rat too, isn't he?" Haizaki asked. Kuroko wasn't even fazed. He just stood there and glared. "All well. Unless you hear me out, I can go out there and expose you then take your friend away as the police come and collect you."

As much as Kuroko didn't want to listen, he was not going to hand Ogiwara over to the likes of this guy. "What do you want?"

"If I tell you to do something, you have to do it. And if Akashi tells me I have a job to do, like take out the trash, prepare a certain food, or... waiter," Haizaki smirked at this. If someone in the restaurant recognized Kuroko, the thief would be in trouble. Kuroko knew this too. "You have to do it."

"Is that it, greedy?" Kuroko grumbled.

"And I want you to steal for me."

"Not happening." Kuroko instantly responded with. He was thief only because he had to be. He was not stealing for Haizaki's sake. He wasn't going to steal for anyone's sake unless they needed it, like Ogiwara.

"I wonder how easily that friend of yours bruises..." Haizaki watched as Kuroko clenched his teeth in anger.

"Fine! But not every night." Kuroko said. Haizaki nodded.

"Maybe every three nights or so." Haizaki offered before walking away. "I won't say anything. For now. So long as you follow the deal, I won't tell anyone or hurt your friend." And just like that, Haizaki was gone, leaving behind a furious Kuroko.


End file.
